No I in Threesome
by mimithenumberon
Summary: HIchigo decides to pay Ichigo an impromptu visit...He just so 'happens' to catch him and Ishida in a rather inappropriate situation though, and what starts off as a competition quickly turns into something much more... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M, Double Penetration XD Hope you like and please review. ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M (Threesome as the name tells...XD), Double Penetration **

**This was another request by . , so the idea is all hers. XD Phew...She has some steamy ideas i can tell you that...I hope i din't screw it up...(though chances are high OoO) Well, either way i still hope you ppl like it and if u can, please leave a review! Thank You very much in advance! **

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**No I in Threesome**_

HIchigo paced the ground. Well, it wasn't so much ground as a horizontal skyscraper with hundreds upon hundreds of staring windows. He never liked this world. He hated its simplicity and sharp edges. He hated the way his reflection stared back at him, as if to mock his failing at being king, no matter where he looked. And above all, he hated the sky. He couldn't stand the way it reflected Ichigo's moods. Glaring sun when he was happy, depressing clouds when he was moody, drenching rain when he was sad. No matter what, he ended up with a drumming headache.

The Hollow squinted his eyes and glanced at the sky. The sun rays seemed to pierce his very skull and sent direct jolts of pain to his brain. As much as he complained about the rain, in all honesty he hated the strong sun even more. Especially since it was proof that Ichigo, his king, was not grovelling in misery and defeat. One day though...one day. He only needed a chance and HIchigo vowed to cease it with both hands and finally claim the place which was rightfully his.

With a low grumble, HIchigo turned his back to the celestial ball of fire once more but unfortunately no matter which way he turned the blinding rays were reflected by the glass. He began rubbing soothing circles against his temple, hoping to relieve some of the stress but it was pointless. He knew from previous experiences that the only way to get through the pain was to ignore it and hope for the best. He would have loved some rain right about now...

At least it was quiet. Suddenly, a rumbling laugh shattered the silence. The sort of laugh which screamed volumes of happiness and contentment. HIchigo's hands shot to cover his ears but it proved poor protection and the sound seemed to physically scratch against his already fragile state of mind. The headache intensified drastically.

Usually he was a relatively positive creature. Admittedly a malicious sort of positivity but positivity none-the-less, but even he had a limit. And having to listen to Ichigo's happiness while being with his damn lover was just about the most frustrating thing he'd ever had to deal with. And due to his inability to break away from his 'better' half, HIchigo was stuck in Ichigo's unimaginative inner world with only his king's emotions to keep him company.

The sun sank below the horizon, the sky quickly flaming a passionate red. Oh...Ichigo was in one of _those_ moods. HIchigo rolled his eyes but he was grateful he didn't have to squint anymore. Already his pain was receding and, though he was still annoyed at Ichigo's good mood, his usual self was returning.

The sky darkened an even more vivid shade of scarlet and in all honesty, HIchigo didn't understand why...Why was Ichigo choosing someone like that to be his lover, his Achilles' Heel? Sure the guy was cute in a stoic kitty sort of way, but he was hardly the best catch. Though he did admit the guy was good looking. With his sharp, blue eyes, and his unmarred, white skin. The Hollow wondered what it would be like to paint over that white canvas with blooming red marks and he would just love to mess up that always neat raven black hair...

All right so maybe he _did_ see what Ichigo saw in him. There was a certain feline charm to him, with his elegant but calculated movements and his lithe form. The throbbing stopped altogether. A Cheshire Cat grin stretched slowly across his thin lips. A plan began forming in his devious mind.

It was time to pay the king a visit...

* * *

Ichigo locked eyes with Ishida and he felt like he was flying across skies of breath-taking blue. But those skies were quickly darkening, becoming a brewing storm of lust. His own chocolate irises assumed the colour of fresh coffee beans and rimmed his dilated pupils.

The heat crawled up his skin and coursed through his veins like liquid fire, igniting every inch of his body. He took a second to look at the sight before him, adamant in committing it to memory. He felt his mouth go dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Seeing Uryu stretched below him, naked and wanting, with his coal strands dishevelled and his snow skin blushed...It was maddening.

He had to touch, he had to feel. Ichigo leaned down and locked lips with the Quincy, tasting fresh mint and sweet apples. He let his tongue roam, rubbing affectionately against the other one, diving deeper into the fleshy cavern. A soft moan was his reward and his heart skipped a beat at the delectable sound.

His hands moved to tangle with Uryu's, pinning him to the bed like a beautiful butterfly on display. The heat radiating from the smaller body was enough to make Ichigo want to scream with desire. He moved his lips down the curve of Ishida's jaw, running his tongue over the sharp angle, before he kissed the soft skin of the exposed throat. He could feel the blood rushing through the veins beneath his tongue and the pulse drumming wildly for his touch. It was intoxicating...

'Is this a bad time?' Both boys nearly jumped out of their skin with fright. They both sat up and turned towards the source of the sound, their bodies ready to fight after years of training and perilous situations.

'What are you doing here? How did you get out?' The intruder was clad in shadows and only a faint outline of his silhouette showed but Ichigo recognised his inner Hollow the moment he opened his mouth. The wheels began turning furiously in his mind. How was this possible? How was it possible for the Hollow to step in the outwards world and why hadn't he felt anything?

'You could fill entire libraries with the things you don't know, king. But _how_ I got out is not important. _Why_ I got out is an entirely different story altogether...' Ichigo was on his feet by this stage, his trousers still unbuttoned. He cursed silently. Of all the times to be caught off guard...There was no way he would be able to shift into his Shinigami form before HIchigo struck. How was he supposed to protect Ishida? The Hollow could massacre them both and he would be powerless to stop him...

'Alright then. _Why_ are you here?' Maybe if he had enough time... Ichigo just hoped the Hollow would launch into some long-winded conversation. Wasn't that typical villain MO?

'You'll find out soon enough and would you relax? I'm not here to kill you.' His golden eyes left Ichigo for a second and drifted to Ishida. The Quincy was still in bed, with the sheets hastily pulled over his completely unclothe frame. 'Or your little princess.' He smirked when Uryu's expression darkened, clearly not amused with the nickname. 'Well, to be more precise, I can't kill you. Yet. You're still king Ichigo.' The horse and the king re-locked gazes and sparks flew. HIchigo practically spat the human's title.

'You didn't answer the question.' A tense silence settled over the room. They were at Ishida's house. Ichigo was supposed to spend the night over but now he was regretting his decision... HIchigo said he wasn't there to hurt them, correction, kill them, but Ichigo found that just a little hard to believe for some reason...Oh, maybe it was the numerous attempts at his life and threats to take over his body. Or maybe it was the fact that HIchigo was a Hollow and chaos was what drove him.

'I don't have to answer your question. You may be my king and I have to lend you my strength but I do not have to take any other orders from you.' His fury seeped out with every word and made his voice sound even more venomous than usual. Ichigo would never admit it but it made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was all too aware of what HIchigo was capable of.

'If you're telling the truth and you're not here to hurt us, then you must want something from us.' The duo turned to look at Uryu. They'd completely forgotten about him until he joined Ichigo by stepping out of bed, the sheet held tightly around his waist. The corners of HIchigo's lips rose up in a predatorily grin.

'I never said I won't _hurt_ you. I only said I won't _kill_ you.' The Quincy was just within HIchigo's arm reach and, before Ichigo or Ishida had a chance to react, he reached forth and grabbed the thinner bicep. With one powerful pull, Ishida found himself pressed against HIchigo's broad chest. His mouth fell open, surely ready to let out a startled cry, but that proved to be his fatal mistake. His words caught in his throat when he found a familiar yet alien pair of lips pressed to his.

HIchigo was cold, like a slab of ice, but refreshing. His tongue was not cautious like Ichigo's. It drove in like a striking snake, stealing Uryu's breath away and reducing his bones to mush. It took Ichigo a moment to digest the scene playing before his very eyes, a moment in which HIchigo brought a never before experienced sort of pleasure to his boyfriend.

'What the hell are you doing?! Get off of him!' Ichigo stepped between the two, forcing the Hollow to let go and step back. The Cheshire Cat mad grin was back where it belonged and HIchigo let loose a shrill laugh.

'What's wrong Ichigo? Afraid I'll steal him away from you? Judging from his rosy cheeks I'd say you're in trouble.' As much as Uryu wanted to deny it he couldn't. He had enjoyed the kiss much more than he thought possible. Ichigo was a passionate man but his inner darkness was a whole new level of passionate. His touch held the thrill of danger and the fear of the unknown.

'If you touch him again, I'll kill you.' Ichigo's voice was nearly a growl.

'And how exactly do you expect to do that? I'm you Ichigo. They only way to destroy me is to destroy yourself. So, be my guest.' Ichigo kept silent, recognising defeat but unwilling to admit it. Ishida peered at the Hollow over Ichigo's shoulder, his blue eyes studding the creature intently. He'd never seen this side of the Soul Reaper before and it captured his interest...Something that wasn't lost to the smirking Hollow.

'Is this why you're here?' HIchigo's smile broadened, if that was possible, and Ichigo knew the answer without him having to say anything. It only added fuel to Ichigo's already burning fury. His fists clenched and his muscles tensed, ready to pounce the opponent but his self-preservation instincts held him back. 'What do you hope to achieve with this?'

'I want to show you just how easily it is for me to take something you like. Not even by force. Isn't that right princess?' Ichigo turned to look at Ishida and froze. Though the Quincy struggled to hide it, he could see it plain as day. Lust. His stubborn nature blazed...

'Ishida's not _mine_, for you to _take_.' Ichigo clasped Uryu's chin between his thumb and finger and turned his head so his focus was entirely concentrated on him. He ignored the silent plea for forgiveness watering the clear eyes, but bent down to do some capturing of his own.

Uryu found it very hard to resist the sway. Ichigo knew exactly how and where to touch him. He knew how to quickly and effectively reduce him to moans. Unfortunately, what Ichigo knew so did HIchigo. They were two sides of the same coin after all...

Ishida gasped into the kiss when he felt a pair of cold hands running down his sides, all the way to the margin of the loosely held sheet ridding dangerously low down his hips. Not to be outmatched, Ichigo's hand began trailing down the exposed chest while the other tangled in the soft hair, pulling Ishida closer to him. The archer moaned wantonly when he felt a daring tongue lick across the nape of his neck and frozen lips latched onto his skin.

Suddenly Ishida found himself being led backwards. HIchigo's arms enclosed his waist and held him close while his lips moved to his shoulder, his golden eyes daring Ichigo to follow. He did. The Hollow fell across the soft bed, dragging the Quincy down with him, and moved backwards to make room for Ichigo as well. He pulled Uryu up against his chest so his tongue was free to trace the lobe of his ear.

Involuntarily, Ishida's legs fell open and Ichigo crawled in between them, his mouth descending upon the unoccupied shoulder. Ishida had to bite his lower lip just to prevent himself from already moaning in earnest, especially since Ichigo rubbed against him 'accidentally' when he moved in between his bare legs. He threw his head back when HIchigo's fingers moved across his chest, touching all the right spots. Spots which only Ichigo knew of...

Annoyed at the excitement elected by HIchigo, the human moved his lips down Uryu's chest, bringing a much more intense pleasure with his tongue than the simple touch of fingers ever could. He ran his teeth ever so lightly over one of the nipples, grazing the sensitive nub. A buck of Ishida's hips was his reward and it was well received. While HIchigo was victorious with the first moan, Ichigo was now owner of an even bigger trophy.

But was that to be the end of the competition? Oh no. Not even close. Uryu's jaw dropped but no sound came out. He choked between a gasp and a moan and his body went rigid. The Hollow's frosty palm enclosed the needy organ with ease and moved down the length painfully slow. Ishida felt like there wasn't enough oxygen to fill his lungs. Trapped between the two, he felt himself being consumed and he could do little else except give into the ocean of pleasure threatening to drown him.

Ichigo knew the other had bested him again...He should have known the Hollow would go straight for the kill, attacking the most vulnerable spot without remorse. And judging by the volume of Ishida's yells, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it. Ichigo's lips closed around a patch of skin just below Ishida's collarbone and sucked. When he was done a lovely red mark was left. His mark.

But that wasn't enough to restore his lost triumph. Fortunately he knew what would. While Ishida was distracted by the rhythmic movements of HIchigo's hand, Ichigo allowed his fingers to do some exploring of their own. They travelled over the hills of Uryu's hips and climbed the steps of his spine only to change direction and go down South once more to dive the hidden tunnel of muscle. By the time Ishida realized what was happening, Ichigo was knuckle deep inside the equatorial heat.

He wasted no time in finding the magic spot. And when he did, the violent buck of Uryu's hips mixed with the most lewd moan yet made him king once more. He met HIchigo's glare and never in his life did he feel so proud. Before his very eyes, the Hollow latched his lips to Ishida's throat and marked him, harsh enough to draw a thin river of blood. Under the onslaught of sensations from the front and back, the slight pain did nothing but add a sweet sting to the mix.

HIchigo sped up his movements, forgetting his love of teasing, pursuing only his need to best his king. Likewise, Ichigo added a further two fingers to the first, stretching the tunnel to the limits but soothing the pain by repeatedly hitting the pleasure spot without fail like an expert marksman. If he didn't know any better, Ichigo would have assumed he had Quincy blood in him.

'St-Stop! Stop fighting already...' Uryu managed to capture the two's attention, but also succeeded in halting the waves of bliss.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo focused his full attention on Ishida, feeling a little ashamed at the way he'd been using his lover's body as a battlefield.

'You know what I mean Ichigo. You're not that closed-minded...' HIchigo scoffed, earning another glare from Ichigo.

'And what do you want to do then?' Ishida was quiet for a moment and Ichigo felt the previously discarded panic returning like a fast-moving train. 'You don't actually want to sleep with _him_ do you?'

'No. I want to be with you.' Ichigo physically relaxed. 'But, he IS you and we both know he won't quit until he gets what he wants.' Ichigo remembered doing that mistake once and having to deal with enough sleepless nights to drive him physically to the limits. It was hard enough having a voice in your head without said voice intent on corroding your sanity...

'You know, I'm right here. You can stop talking about me like I'm somewhere else. And if you'd bothered to ask, yes. I do have a solution.' There it was again. The damn crescent moon grin. Ichigo knew he would hate this 'solution'. His predictions turned out to be true...

'I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's your solution?'

'We can share.' Ichigo and Ishida waited for the Hollow to continue but that was it. That was the extent of his input...

'S-Share? Share what?' Uryu couldn't help the hint of panic seeping in his tone.

'You of course.' HIchigo planted a surprisingly soft butterfly kiss across the Quincy's neck but that did little to calm his quickly rising panic.

'No. How? No.' HIchigo's hand moved lightly up and down the forgotten member, feeling the organ grow under his palm. Uryu turned his head slightly, a soft gasp still fresh on his lips.

'Don't worry little Quincy. We'll take care of you. Don't be scared,' Ichigo frowned a little at the 'we' part but he let it slide. He watched with mingled jealousy and excitement as HIchigo's tongue darted past Ishida's parted lips.

'I'm not scared...' Uryu had his pride to save but it was more of a sullen mutter than anything else... HIchigo smiled indulgently, his expression a mask of understanding but his eyes ravenous. Then his inhumane eyes drifted to Ichigo. The Soul Reaper had no idea how to 'share' and he tried not to let his own panic show but he was never a good liar... He could tell the Hollow knew and he braced himself for some demeaning insult.

'Just follow my lead.' Ichigo blinked but HIchigo was already concentrating on his current task. He wondered what changed?...He didn't know that by silently agreeing to follow his lead, Ichigo had unconsciously willingly forfeited the pretend war and HIchigo got exactly what he wanted from the altercation. He'd stolen the interest of Ichigo's number one. He'd bested him.

HIchigo moved his hands to clasp Uryu's thighs and parted his legs as far as they would go, giving Ichigo a heart-stopping view. Ishida squirmed half-heartedly, aware of the avid coffee gaze consuming him. At least it felt that way... But then the Hollow lifted him up, with exaggerated ease, and moved him to sit on his lap, just so the Hollow's member rubbed against the cleft of his rear. Uryu began having second thoughts but before he could fully change his mind, HIchigo lifted him up once more and entered the constricting tunnel.

He hissed in pleasure, his breath chilling Ishida's shoulder. The Quincy never felt something similar before. The length entering him was just as cold as the rest of the Hollow but joined with his own body heat it left him without words. The cold was pleasant like fresh ice tea on a hot summer's day and it took him very little time to get accustomed.

Not that the Hollow was one to wait...He began moving before Ishida had a chance to give him a green light, thrusting inside the magmatic ring and groaning softly when his entire length was greedily swallowed. The youth was better than he could have ever imagined. His voice, his heat, his taste...They were all intoxicating. He finally understood Ichigo's inability to abstain, like a bee swayed by the scent of a rare and exotic flower.

Speaking of, HIchigo turned to study his king and grinned broadly. There was nothing quite like having to see another man with the one you loved. He could see the war waging inside the confused orbs. He was envious and jealous but also excited, and there was the shame of quietly letting this happen. No matter how many times Ichigo told himself that it wasn't really like that, that HIchigo was really him and that Ishida had agreed to this, a part of him screamed abuse.

Then he caught the glint of the Hollow's eyes and all his worries disappeared. It was like a frenzy took over him and he gave into it willingly. He let himself be swept away, just as Uryu had before him. HIchigo stretched Ishida's legs further and Ichigo knew what he was supposed to do.

He moved closer and with one ardent kiss silenced Ishida's reverberating cry when he slid inside him, groaning at the sensation of being caught between something cold and something hot. HIchigo halted his thrusts, allowing for the two to re-adjust. Rivers of perspiration cascaded down all their bodies and Ishida's hair was drenched and stuck to his flushed skin. Strands fell over his eyes but couldn't block the navy gleam of his lust induced eyes.

HIchigo moved slowly out and Ichigo moved with him, together agreeing on a rhythm without having to speak one word. Their bodies worked together, moving without having to be told, recognising the fact that they were the same. Ying and Yang. Light and dark. Hot and cold. One couldn't exist without the other...

The tempo increased as Ishida demanded harsher treatment and the room filled with noise. Uryu hadn't exactly been quiet till that point but now, under the ministration of the Shinigami and the Hollow, he felt like he was burned and frozen alive. He was fuller than ever before and no matter how much air he inhaled every time the two thrust he was suffocating, only for it to rush in greedily down his throat once more and repeat the process over and over until he felt light headed.

Ichigo latched his lips to the heaving chest, locating his mark, and made it bigger. HIchigo did the same to Uryu's throat without realizing it, acting as if under a spell. That proved to be the final drop and the already full lake of pleasure overflowed, wreaking havoc in its path. Ishida twitched with the after-shock of the destruction and fell limp against HIchigo's chest, the force knocking him unconscious. Ichigo and HIchigo were done as well but they weren't affected quite as powerfully, yet it still took them a few minutes to regain their senses. For a while only the sound of raspy breathing and drumming heart beats could be heard.

'That went better than I expected.' Ichigo only managed to nod in reply, his eyes threatening to close. He could tell from the way HIchigo spoke that he was feeling the full extent of the workout as well... 'I suppose I'll say goodnight for now but remember Ichigo, I'm always there in the shadows. Watching and waiting and one day...' He didn't have to finish the threat.

Ichigo nodded slowly before falling beside the fast asleep Quincy, his arms wrapping around the lithe body of their own accord. HIchigo vanished into the nightly shadows...

* * *

**Phew...Well you've reached the end. XD I hope it was an enjoyable use of your time and if u can, please leave a review. It will make my day much brighter! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
